


Anyway the Wind Blows

by Code-Name_Black_Widow (LadyYunaRose)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, bursting into song, set during their last year at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYunaRose/pseuds/Code-Name_Black_Widow
Summary: Sometimes people start humming a song and it annoys other people. Other times the right song is hummed and other people join you.In which Peter starts singing Bohemian Rhapsody and the Marauders join him.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	Anyway the Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based on personal experiences. In Ye Olde Days when trips could gone on, my friends and I always sang Bohemian Rhapsody on the way back home. Now I imagine the Marauders doing it. Whatever. Enjoy!

It’s a gloomy afternoon when it happens. NEWTs are getting closer and so are OWLs and exams and summer… it’s a normal day of March, 1978 and there’s a war on and nobody knows how to deal with anything anymore.

A merry group of friends is studying in the Gryffindor Common Room. James Potter and Lily Evans are huddled in a loveseat, going over their Potions’ notes. Sirius Black is laying in front of the fireplace, waving his wand, going over seven years of Charms. Remus Lupin is studying his Defence Against the Dark Arts book, trying to study his way to Occlumency. Marlene McKinnon and Mary McDonald are sitting behind Sirius, pouring over their Ancient Runes.

It’s Peter Pettigrew, stumbling over Transfiguration, that starts humming. It’s a muggle song. Something they all love.

“ _Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_ ” Wormtail mumbles, absent-mindedly, getting a hand through his short hair.

“ _Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes. Look up to the skies and see…_ ” James goes on, a smirk growing on his face.

“ _I’m just a poor boy, I need no sympathy!_ ” Remus sings dramatically, raising his eyes from his book.

“ _Because I’m easy come, easy go. A little high, little low. Anyway the wind blows, doesn’t really matter to me, to me._ ” Sirius lashes out, sitting up.

“ _Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head. Pulled my trigger, now he’s dead._ ” Lily inserts herself, trying to stop herself from grinning.

“ _Mama, life had just begun! But now I’ve gone and thrown it all away!_ ” James sings, standing up and taking Lily with him to dance, absolutely delighted.

“ _Mama, ooo! Didn’t mean to make you cry! If I’m not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters!_ ” Sirius and Remus sing together, laughing, grabbing each other’s hand.

“ _Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine. Body’s aching all the time._ ” Peter sings, a sweet smile on his face.

He thinks it’s nice that his friends can do things like this with him. He misses them sometimes.

“ _Goodbye everybody – I’ve got to go! Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth!_ ” Sirius howls.

“ _Mama, ooo! I don’t want to die! I sometimes wish I’d never been born at all!_ ” James and Lily sing together, pretending that their wands are mikes.

Remus is pretending to play the electric guitar of the solo, while Peter, Mary and Marlene – who have joined them, in the meantime – hum the melody.

“ _I see a little silhouetto of a man._ ” James starts, all serious looking.

“ _Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango? Thunderbolt and lightning – very very frightening me!_ ” Most of the students in the Common Room that know the song are joining the Marauders by now, so it almost sounds like the original record.

“ _Galileo!_ ” Peter screams.

“ _Galileo._ ” Remus says, gravely, putting an arm around Wormtail.

“ _Galileo!_ ” James joins them, laughing.

“ _Galileo_.” Sirius sings, tears streaming down his face.

“ _Galileo Figaro – magnifico!_ ” The four of them say at the same time.

“ _But I’m just a poor boy and nobody loves me._ ” Remus starts, cracking up, to reprise from his first line.

“ _He’s just a poor boy from a poor family, spare him his life from this monstrosity._ ” His friends sing to him, cornering him. Marlene is pretending to play the piano on Mary’s stomach.

“ _Easy come easy go – will you let me go?_ ” The werewolf asks, pretending to be worried.

“ _Bismillah! No – we will not let you go!_ ” Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs close on him, going to tickle him on his sides.

“ _Let him go!_ ” Lily, Mary and Marlene go, trying to defend their friend.

“ _Bismillah! We will not let you go!_ ” The three boys go on.

“ _Let him go!_ ” The girls latch onto Remus, laughing their arses off.

“ _Bismillah! We will not let you go!_ ” Sirius whispers in his boyfriend’s ear.

“ _Let me go!_ ” Remus laughs, holding Sirius tight.

“ _Will not let you go!_ ” Black says, kissing his neck.

“ _Let me go._ ” The werewolf warns him, a grin on his face.

“ _Never!_ ” Sirius says, a resolute look in his eyes.

“ _Never let you go!_ ” James and Peter go on.

“ _Let me go! Never let me go – ooo!_ ” The girls go on, dancing in circle.

“ _No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go!_ ” Sirius sings, dancing with Remus.

“ _Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me! For me! For me!_ ” The whole group sings together.

Peter is playing/singing the solo this time, then grabs his wand from the table and starts pelting. “ _So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye!_ ”

“ _So you think you can love me and leave me to die!_ ” James goes on, pushing himself onto Peter. “ _Oh baby! Can’t do this to me baby! Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here!_ ”

Marlene takes the air guitar to the amusement of everyone involved and starts playing the last notes.

“ _Ooh yeah, ooh yeah._ ” Lily sings, making heart eyes at her boyfriend.

“ _Nothing really matters. Anyone can see._ ” Remus sings, sitting on Sirius lap.

“ _Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me. Anyway the wind blows..._ ” Peter ends the song.

***

It’s the 24th of October 1981. It isn’t a normal day. Peter has just disclosed the location to James and Lily’s safe house.

_And Harry’s._

Peter starts crying, thinking about that day when all his friends were happy because of a silly muggle song he’d started to hum.

_Anyway the wind blows indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> As you probably noticed, I tried to match the lines of the song to things that happen to the characters. This song now hurts a lot.


End file.
